Will you be my date?
by Sunset-leaf
Summary: McGee gets invited to his first Vampire ball
1. Chapter 1

"Will you be my date?"

McGee's heart missed a beat and he stopped dead in his tracks. "What?" he asked, mouth hanging open like a goldfish.

"You'd better be careful there Timmy or you'll be catching flies," she laughed seductively. McGee shut his mouth instantly and stared hard at her.

"Abby, what are you talking about?"

Abby smiled mischievously, "I've been invited to a vampire ball and I have no one to go with, so I'm asking you." Abby looked at McGee expectantly.

"Gee, thanks Abby. You really know how to make a guy feel special," McGee's face had fallen slightly from the shock and excitement he had felt just seconds earlier.

Abby looked crestfallen. "Oh no, Tim, that's not how I meant it at all! I wanted to ask you; you're the only one I would like to go with…" she said getting quieter; she even looked quite embarrassed, like she had said something she hadn't meant to.

A warm flush covered McGee's face, "Uh, well ok, I guess so. I mean I don't really know what it is…"

A look of pure astonishment and enthusiasm lit up her face and she began to talk very fast, the words tumbling out her mouth so fast McGee was having trouble keeping up.

"Only the most amazing thing you have ever seen! There's dancing and a band and a great hall and candles and a banquet and oh the most beautiful dresses you've ever seen! Mine is black, of course, with a boned corset and lots of lace and, oh Tim, you'd love it! And the people there, they are the most beautiful people I have ever seen! Draped in velvet and lace and ooh I'm getting all excited just thinking about it! Say you'll come, Tim; please say you will." It took McGee a second to realize Abby had finished before he snapped himself from visions of Abby in her dress.

"Okay, yeah, I'll come," he said, now knowing what he was getting himself into. All he thought about was his need to see her in that dress.

"Cool! It's a date!" Abby said enthusiastically, jumping into McGee's arms and wrapping herself around him. He hugged her back, nestling his head into her shoulder and taking a deep inhale of her scent. Gunpowder. God he loved that smell.

"We are going to have so much fun!" Abby said from McGee's shoulder, smiling from ear to ear, unable to contain her joy.


	2. Chapter 2

McGee looked at his reflection in the huge dusty mirror and swallowed hard.

"Abby, when I said I'd go with you, I didn't imagine…this," he said.

"You have to look the part, and this is perfect!" said Abby excitedly, a glint in her eye.

"I look…weird," McGee said plainly.

"I think you look…handsome," Abby said smiling from ear to ear, her eyes travelling the length of his body. Colour crept into McGee's cheeks as he stared in the mirror and he quickly turned away so she wouldn't spot his embarrassment. Abby was too distracted by the tightness of the material over McGee's butt to notice anything.

The changing room into which they had been enclosed was small and musky, and the smell of incense floated around them. The walls were lined with black velvet drapes, which fell to the ground, darkening the room. A crystal chandelier hung high above them, the only light source in the room, throwing glistening shapes across the ceiling.

McGee had felt out of place the moment he had seen this shop from across the street, but Abby had pulled him by the hand, across the road. As the door had opened McGee was hit by the smoky wave of incense and it had taken a while for his eyes to adjust. Abby, meanwhile, had sparked up a bubbling conversation with the lady sitting behind the counter. McGee had stood nervously looking around him, afraid to touch anything for fear of it coming alive. It was a silly thought but somehow it didn't seem so silly at the time.

The woman to whom Abby was talking was older, at least in her 70s from what McGee could tell. Her greying hair was wild and unkempt, huge drooping earrings just hiding underneath. Her eyelids were laced with a rim of black but that took nothing away from the sparkling blueness of the eyes within them. They were light and pale, and to McGee slightly unnerving.

The woman had stood up revealing her frail frame, and the long purple dress she wore swept along the floor as she walked. She was extremely slender and the material hung loosely from her. She was dowsed in jewellery from beautiful large opal rings, to the huge pendant hanging from her neck; a stunning pewter dragon barely skimming her chest.

The woman had pushed him into the changing room, handing him a collection of clothes, all sporting some sort of velvet of lace attachment. His face had paled and he swayed slightly underneath the weight of the pile of garments in his arms. He would have walked out right then if it hadn't been for look of intense anticipation on Abby's face. He drew the curtain across and started to undress.

It had taken several attempts to find the right attire and McGee was tired and drained, each outfit seemingly harder and harder to get on and off. Each time he modelled the selection the woman's face would fall at the sight of him and quickly whisk up another set. Abby sat enthralled by the whole experience, obviously confident in this peculiar woman's abilities. It was that same woman now who had a look of pure adoration as she looked at him now. She hadn't spoken, at least to McGee, up until and now, and she did so with a raspy voice.

"My dear, we have found your date for the ball."

Abby just squealed with delight. McGee smiled unconvinced.


	3. Chapter 3

This was it. McGee stood in the middle of the living room and gave Sarah a very unenthusiastic smile. She giggled hard as she leaned on the worktop.

"Abby is gonna freak!" she said excitedly.

McGee had let drop to her about the vampire ball, which according to her she would not miss for the world. The minute he'd told her over the phone she practically exploded with enthusiasm, spouting out all these plans of what she was going to do and how she was going to do his makeup. He was grateful to his sister for helping him out; Heaven knows how he would have been able to do any of it himself; but he still had the smallest of doubts niggling away at him.

"What? Why? What's wrong with it?" McGee asked, now worried. "What have you done to me?" he said frantically.

"Tim! Calm down! You look amazing; Abby is going to love it!"

McGee looked down at himself and sighed deeply. 'Tim, why do you get yourself into these things?' he thought to himself. He knew deep down, but saying it aloud wouldn't help anyone, least of all him. Abby was… well… Abby, and he would always be McGee. She would never pick him from the hundreds of mysterious, gothic guys that queued up for her. He would always be the straight one – the computer nerd who wrote books as a hobby – and she would always read right through him. Why couldn't he be more like them; interesting and exciting?

"What time are you meant to be picking up Abby?" Sarah asked, interrupting McGee's train of thought.

"What….oh 09:00. These things apparently start late and finish really late in the morning." McGee didn't know how he was going to make it to work in the morning, and God help him if he couldn't remove some of the black makeup that now lined his face. 'What would Gibbs say?' and he couldn't even bear thinking about Tony's reaction. Why did this thing have to be in the middle of the week anyway?

"Tim, it's almost 08:30! You'd better get going!" Sarah said excitedly, hopping from one foot to the other, wringing her hands.

"Oh…yes. Thanks so much for er…" he didn't quite know how to finish that sentence. Just what had Sarah done to him? She wouldn't let him see while she was doing it. She'd kept the large mirror she'd brought with her, face down on the workbench.

"No problem," Sarah beamed.

"Well, let me see then," McGee said, anxiously eyeing the upturned mirror.

"Oh, yes hang on," she said picking the mirror up and holding it to her breast. "Now, no freaking out, and definitely no changing anything, okay?"

"Ok," said McGee nervously.

Sarah turned the mirror round and McGee's jaw dropped.

Abby ran frantically into the bathroom. McGee would be here any minute and she still wasn't even nearly ready. She was still wearing jogging bottoms! After 15 minutes and much struggling earlier, she and Jess had gotten her corset on and tightened up. She had already done her hair and makeup but everything else…

The doorbell rang and Abby gave a squeal. She was alone now, as Jess had already been picked up and was on her way.

She grabbed her earrings off the white table top and ran next door to her bedroom screaming as she did so, "Doors open McGee! I'll be two minutes!" She heard the front door opening and she slammed her bedroom door shut. "Make yourself at home!" she shouted through the wall while quickly slipping the dangling earrings into her earlobes. She ran over to the chest of drawers and pulled out everything throwing it all on the floor. She finally spotted the pair of black fishnet tights that she had been looking for and grabbed them from the drawer. She pulled off her jogging bottoms and pulled on the tights easing them up her smooth legs. She turned around to face the bed with the black garment laid out on it and picked it up. She tossed the hanger aside and stepped into the material, pulling it up her body. After a few minutes of squeezing and fidgeting she managed to get it on and she zipped herself into it. 'Almost finished' she thought to herself as she pulled on her pair of lace fingerless gloves. She snatched her boots from the floor and sat down on the bed, sliding her feet into them and beginning the momentous job of lacing them up.

McGee shouted through the closed door, "You almost ready to go yet?"

"Just a minute McGee!" she yelled back. One boot was now laced to the top but she still had one more to go. "Almost!"

She finally got the second one done up and jumped up off the bed. She sidled along to stand in front of the mirror and looked herself up and down. She frowned; something was missing. She stared at herself in the shining reflection and bit her lip. Suddenly she squealed and ran over to her vanity table, gently pulling out one of the small drawers. She reached in and lifted from within it a huge silver pendant. 'How had she forgotten this?' It was her Grandmother's and the whole inspiration of what she was wearing! She held it firmly in her hand and turned to the bedroom door. Taking a deep breath she opened it and looked out at a rather handsome looking McGee.


	4. Chapter 4

McGee stood there, his jaw hanging, as he saw Abby standing in front of him. The breath left his mouth, but he couldn't bring himself to take another.

"You look…amazing," he finally said after about a minute's silence.

"Thanks," she beamed, blinking her perfectly mascara-ed eyelashes in reply. Silence set in and colour flooded to McGee's cheeks.

"So er… Are we going then?" McGee asked nervously, breaking the silence.

Abby stared blankly at him for a second before realization hit her face, "Oh, yeah, of course!" She took one last look at the apartment before ushering McGee out the door and into the corridor, frantically pulling out her keys to lock the door. The click rang out as the door locked and they hurried down the stairs making their way to the exit.

"Where are you going McGee?" Abby asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs and he headed for the door he had entered by.

"Er…going to the car?"

"Wrong direction; we're taking the hearse," Abby said, heading in the other direction.

"Are you sure you want to drive there? You might crush your dress."

"Oh, I'm not driving, you are," she said, handing him the set of keys.

"What! I can't drive a hearse!"

"It's no different to driving a normal car?"

"Yes it is; it's…weird."

"It's not weird McGee, now stop insulting my car and lets hurry up. I don't want to miss the opening of the ball."

McGee swallowed hard as he followed her out to the huge black vehicle. He looked at the key for some sort of button to unlock the doors, but didn't find one.

"You have to put the key in the door to unlock it," said Abby impatiently,

"I know that," McGee said defensively; it had only taken him a second to get over his shock in the lack of technology. He unlocked the car and sat behind the wheel. This felt weird, knowing that the space immediately behind had once held lifeless bodies incarcerated in wooden boxes.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" cried Abby from the passenger seat.

McGee turned the key in the ignition and the hearse roared to life. He snatched his hands to his ears as the roaring of the engine was quickly drowned out by loud pounding music from the stereo. At least the car was modern enough to have a good music system, although he somehow doubted Abby would own a car without one.

"Sorry, I forgot that that would happen, I am just so used to it," she said turning it down to a tolerable blare.

"Er, Abby, is this a real hearse?"

"Yeah, it's from one of my friends'; he works in his family's undertakers business. They gave it to me when it got too old and they got new ones. What's the point in getting a fake one?"

"No point at all," said McGee, beginning to regret his decision to drive tonight."

"Good, now please, can we go?"

"Yes, we can," replied McGee, asd he put his foot to the accelerator and backed out of the parking space. It wasn't long before they were whizzing down the freeway out of D.C., flitting in and out between shocked cars. McGee was glad that he looked different tonight. If anybody recognised him, he would never hear the end of this. Especially if Tony drove by; it wasn't even worth thinking about.

Abby cursed herself for pausing when McGee asked whether they were going back up to the room. All her mind could think of was getting McGee out of those clothes and smudging his perfect make-up as she made wild passionate love to him. The Edwardian style suit clung to his figure perfectly. The ruffled neck spilled out of the dark jacket and raised his chin just that little bit higher, straightening his back so that he stood taller. He looked more confident and extremely masculine. She bit her lip as she thought of what hid behind the suit, behind the black fabric that just brushed the contours of his body.

If Tony walked by now, he wouldn't recognise him; Abby almost didn't. It was his eyes that gave it away: the green sparkled in the light and the true McGee poured out. His uncertainties, his lack of self-confidence, his fears, his nervousness, his persistence, his intelligence, his selflessness, his love for others and, perhaps most importantly, his ability to make others feel loved. The deep olive of his eyes was flawlessly accompanied by a dusting of dark powder. A line followed the underneath of his eyes and silhouetted the top of his eyelids. His eyelashes naturally curled slightly, and jet eyeliner traced along them, smudged to perfection. Anyone else's eyes would have faded along with the shadows encircling them, darkening, but his shone as bright as ever. His full, soft mouth begged her attention, somehow made all the more alluring by the combination of his costume and makeup. She couldn't help but stare at him, and when he noticed, she pretended that she was looking at something slightly to the left of him.

The world of cement that paved D.C. was fast disappearing and was being replaced by vast field of green, dotted with the trees sprouting from the earth beneath them. Abby smiled to herself, 'Almost there.'

"Where did you say I go now?"

"The next left; it's about two miles from here." If she remembered correctly, which of course she did. She had driven this route countless times. McGee would be in for a treat when he saw the venue for tonight.

"Okay, just don't let me miss it. I don't really want to attempt a U-turn in this car." It was like a mile long!

"Don't worry, I won't."

Abby pointed out the road as they came to it, and they drove down the extremely narrow sheltered road, trees arching over them as they neared the building.

"How far now?"

"Not far, you can't miss it."

"Miss what?" McGee said, momentarily taking his eyes of the road to turn and question Abby.

"This," she replied with a glowing smile.

McGee turned back to the road in time to follow a bend in the road, and his jaw dropped as the large mansion came into view.

"See, I told you, you'd love it," Abby said excitedly.

"Where do I park?" asked McGee, managing to speak through the utter astonishment filling him.

"In front of the building, a valet will pick it up."

"Er, ok," said McGee manoeuvring the large vehicle toward the front of the house. Now closer to the huge building, McGee could see that a short length of black carpet had been rolled out in front of the house and two masked men were standing at the end of it, their arms folded. McGee turned the engine off and hopped out of the car, running around to Abby's side. He opened the door and reached in to help Abby out. He was gripped by a slender hand gloved with fingerless netting, which was quickly followed by a long, equally slender leg. Her dress had been put temporarily out of place, hitched higher now than if she were standing up, and slim black boots were revealed, making their way up to her knee. Shining silver stiletto heels gleamed under her heel, complimenting the silver spider webs that emblazoned the boots. Higher up still, her leg was wrapped in large fishnet tights, doing nothing to hide the perfectly toned flesh inside them. McGee mentally shook himself, as it was all he could do not to wish that the dress had been further up her leg, so that he could take a glimpse at what beautiful underwear she was undoubtedly wearing.

Abby made her way gracefully out of the car, aided my McGee, and the dress fell back down to her mid-shin length, hiding the breathtaking view McGee had been privileged to seconds earlier. He held out his arm and smiled as she gently took it, smiling back, her face surrounded by perfectly tousled hair sweeping her cheeks. The loose curls bounced slightly as he guided her to the masked men. As they got close, a man dressed in all black with the same blank mask as the two figures in front of McGee, hopped out from the darkness to the left of the men and hurried over to the hearse, jumping behind the wheel and turning the keys McGee had left in the car.

Abby and McGee finally made their way to the men, who moved towards each other, blocking the way. McGee hesitated, not knowing what to do, but the situation was quickly cleared up as Abby reached into the top of her dress and, from the depth of her breast region, retrieved two silver-gilded tickets. The two men took the tickets from Abby and bowed as they let them pass.

McGee leaned close in towards Abby, "Why keep the tickets there?"

"Why not?" said Abby simply. "I don't have a bag with me and do you see any pockets in this dress?" she said, looking McGee deep in the eyes.

"No, I don't," said McGee, looking at the beautiful dress clothing the even more beautiful woman at his side, "but I do see a beautiful woman in the dress."

Abby beamed, "Oh Tim, you are too sweet."

"I know, Tony keeps telling me that I have to toughen up, be more of a man."

"You're more of a man that Tony could ever be," Abby replied, gazing into his glistening eyes.

McGee's cheeks rouged and he looked away, up at the massive archway they were about to go through.

"Amazing isn't it?" Abby said proudly, "Timothy McGee, welcome to Ridgeway."


	5. Chapter 5

McGee's jaw dropped; it really was a beautiful building. As they moved beyond the huge archway, they entered a small but crowded corridor leading to a pair of towering brass doors. Wonderfully ornate patterns plastered the ceilings, whilst the walls were draped with maroon velvet. The hard stone floor was jet black yet somehow sparkled in the flickering glowing light of the numerous candles that lined the walls. McGee was taken aback; surely his eyes couldn't be viewing a sight such as this; it truly was breathtaking. He could feel Abby to his right, taking it in with the same wondrous glee, a broad grin set from ear to ear; he had never seen her so happy. Various sets of people lined the walls, some chatting, some in passionate clinches and some alone, just staring at each newcomer with intense curiosity. Subconsciously, McGee hugged Abby's arm closer and she happily obliged, bringing her body closer to his. Together they snaked their way through the mass of bodies and came to the huge brass doors. Abby looked up expectantly at McGee, who hesitantly put his hand on one of the large shining handles. No sooner had he done so, the doors begun to swing open of their own accord revealing a figure wearing a black sequined mask, escorted by two scantily clad ladies, each of them wearing their own smaller versions of the same mask, leaving their noses and scarlet lips on show. Abby's eyes lit up, and her cheeks darkened as she clung to McGee.

The man, for it was a man, spoke with a deep husky voice that echoed around the grand hall they were stepping into. "Miss Scuito."

Abby smiled happily, "Thank you for inviting me yet again, to this beautiful ball."

"Not at all, believe me when I say that it is a pleasure." Words seemed to roll out of this man's mouth effortlessly and float around the room with a certain elegance. McGee wasn't entirely sure what to make of him, whereas Abby just smiled uncontrollably. A thought popped into McGee's head as he realised that this was the first man he had met who had Abby speechless.

"I see you have brought a friend."

"Wh…oh yes." Abby said brightly as if pulling herself from a trance. "This," she continued proudly, "is Timothy McGee."

"Nice to meet you Timothy McGee, I hope you will enjoy yourself today."

"Thank you, Mr. um…?" McGee questioned, holding out a firm hand.

Abby elbowed McGee hard in the side and dragged him with her as she headed away from the man, nodding to him as they left his presence. When she was sure they were out of earshot, Abby whispered loudly into McGee's ear, "You _never_ ask him what his name is!"

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't have one!"

"Abby, everybody has a name."

"Nuh-uh; not him."

"Come on, his parents must have…"

"McGee, as far as we are concerned, he has no name."

"So what does it say on the invitation, then?"

"It's unsigned."

Warning bells went of in McGee's head, "Are you trying to tell me that the first time you came here, you came to a party that you didn't know who it was being held by?"

"No, I'm not stupid McGee. Nobody knows personal safety better than me, and for your information, the first time I came here I was a plus one."

McGee was silenced as he decided not to pursue that particular issue any further, and Abby guided him through the magnificent room they were now in. The ceiling soared above them and overhanging chandeliers glittered in their own magnificent glory. McGee listened as Abby delighted in the surroundings, her eyes shining in awe. He smiled and hugged her tighter, as he escorted her wherever she wanted to go.

They reached the velvet draped bar, and each took one of the many black leather stools in front of it. McGee couldn't help but look twice at the barmaids who stood across the bar from him. They were wearing the same outfit as the two escorts had been wearing only a minute ago, but now with no intimidating figure between them, they were getting more attention from McGee, an action that Abby had also noticed.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" McGee gasped painfully, clasping a hand to his arm where he had just received a sharp pinch.

"I thought I was supposed to be your date tonight?"

"You were! I mean, you are!"

"Then I expect your eyes to be focused on me," Abby said, smiling broadly.

McGee smiled back, his attention 100 with the beautiful girl sat in front of him, "My eyes are yours."

Abby blushed slightly and, unable to look McGee in the eye anymore, her gaze dropped to the floor, where she seemed to be intently observing a mark on the deeply stained wood. "I was joking, Tim. There are some stunning ladies here tonight; I wouldn't expect you to be looking at me."

McGee reached over and with a gentle hand, raised Abby's head so that her gaze met his, "I have already found the most stunning, beautiful lady in the room. I would be a fool to look anywhere else."

For a few mesmerising moments they stayed like that, looking into each other's eyes, his hand still stroking the side of her delicate face. As far as they were concerned they were the only two people in the room; but of course they were not. One of the barmaids walked over and placed a martini in front of Abby, interrupting the moment.

"Huh?" Abby asked eyeing the martini, "I didn't order a…"

Abby was cut short as she watched the woman motion to a man seated at the end of the bar. Abby's face paled as she mouthed one single word.

"Trey?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The color slowly crept back into Abby's gaunt cheeks as she composed herself, her fingers slowly loosening up from the tight grip they had on the bar in front of them.

"Abby? Are you ok?" McGee asked quietly, eyeing both her and the man standing at the end of the bar. He reached over and placed a gentle hand on Abby's shoulder, a movement to which Abby flinched suddenly and spun to face McGee. Her eyes slid back into focus and the rather preoccupied expression she had faded.

"I…I'm fine, Tim," Abby stated, managing a smile. "Actually I think I'm feeling a little hungry…there's a buffet over there…" Abby guided a suspicious McGee away from the bar where the lone martini stood untouched.

"Abby, who was that guy?" McGee asked, still looking over his shoulder at the man who was watching them walk away.

"What guy?" Abby said absently.

"The man who sent you that Martini…"

"Oh, I don't know…just some one I used to know." Abby's tone seemed to end the subject and they made their way to the long tables laden with endless plates of all assortments of food. McGee took one last glance at the man before turning back to Abby, determined to not let that moment ruin the rest of the night. But the questions still niggled at the back of his mind…who was he? And more importantly, how did he know Abby? Was he an ex? Was he her date from a previous vampire ball? Maybe the man had done something to upset Abby and she invited McGee here to make this man jealous? Was that the real reason she had invited him?

"Abby…why did you invite me here tonight?" McGee asked tentatively, half of him unwilling to hear her answer.

"What? McGee, are you wondering if I asked you here because I couldn't find anybody else?"

The words left McGee's mouth before he found the strength to stop them, "Yes."

Abby looked slightly shocked that he had actually said it, but she didn't let it stall her. "McGee, if you think that I invited you here because no one else would go with me, you are wrong…"

"I didn't mean…"

"…and it hurts me that you would think that I would pick you as second choice…" Abby's eyes blurred for the smallest fraction before she carried on. "…You should know by now, Tim, that you mean a great deal to me. I asked you to this ball because I wanted iyou/i to come."

"I didn't mean to…"

"I know, Tim. Can we just forget this and enjoy this evening?"

McGee felt like a weight had been lifted and he smiled happily, "Yes, I would like that."

Abby smiled back and they carried on towards the buffet table. Just as they reached it and Abby reached down to pick up one of the gleaming glass plates from the pile at the end, the sound of a lone violin bounced around the hall. McGee and Abby looked over to where a corner of the room had been curtained off. A conductor stood motioning at a group of more similarly masked people, but this time each was clutching an instrument. The lone violinist ended his note and with a swift downward motion from the conductor; the music began. Abby beamed as note after note of beautiful music drifted around the magnificent hall; the low bellowing of the cellos and double basses, as well as the sweet harmonies from the violin and violas. There were more instruments as well, some McGee couldn't even identify, each holding their own tune in time with the others, creating a swill of stunning tones melded together.

"Oh, Tim, isn't it beautiful? Come and dance with me?"

"Well I…" Before McGee could give a straight answer, he was whisked off into the bulge of swaying people. He held on tightly to Abby's slender hand as she swerved in and out. From out of nowhere they reached an open space and Abby turned quickly; McGee, mesmerized and even a little motion sick, failed to notice quickly enough that his leader had stopped and his body was pushed up against hers as he fell into her. Abby's hand slid up his chest to where it rested comfortably within the frills of his ruffled shirt, and she smiled upwards at McGee as she laced the fingers of her other hand with his. Without thinking, McGee's free arm swept round her waist and kept her close to him, his eyes sparkling down towards her.

Abby went to step forwards, ready to lead McGee around the dance floor, but he stopped her. Instead he raised their entwined hands higher and looked her deep in the eyes. His confidence shone through, and Abby swooned as she felt his grip strengthen. Her heart beat faster as he proceeded to dance her around the hall, moving her with ease as his feet went quickly and skillfully in all directions. He swirled her this way and then turned her that way, never once letting their fingers lose touch. She felt safe within his hold, and close to him; she had never felt closer. He spun her back to him and her hands once again slid into the ruffles of his shirt and she laid her head on his chest. He weaved around the dance hall effortlessly, this time keeping her close to his chest as she listened intently to every beat of his heart. The music began to slow and the last few bars played. McGee took one last turn before swaying and skillfully lowering Abby near the floor. One hand was still entwined with hers and one now supported her upper back; Abby's other now wrapped solidly around his neck. Abby smiled up at McGee, who grinned back. She raised her head a little, her lips nearing his and he reciprocated. The distance between them closed and his mouth brushed hers, before he felt a hand clasp onto his shoulder. He twisted slightly and his face fell at the sight of the man from earlier. He took one last longing look at Abby who lay waiting in his arms before guiding her back to standing position.

"Yes?" McGee asked of the man stood in front of him. Now that he was closer than before, he could make out some of the man's features. He had never thought of a man as being pretty before, but that was definitely the right word to describe this man. His jaw line was chiseled to perfection and his cheeks held high upon his face. His eyes were the most sparkling icy blue, a definite contender to rival Gibbs, and his lips looked soft and full.

Trey ignored McGee's question, never once looking at him; his eyes locked solidly with Abby's. His voice came deep and smooth, "May I have the next dance?"

McGee resisted the urge to laugh as he looked over at Abby. She had gone out of her way to avoid him earlier; there was no way she would agree to a dance.

McGee's breath caught in his throat as he saw Abby's expression. He had never seen so many and yet so few emotions displayed on one face before. Most unnervingly of all, her lips hadn't moved. She hadn't said the words that at this moment his body so ached to hear. Every muscle in his body longed for her to utter the smallest of words, just a plain simple 'no'.

Still the word stayed unsaid from her mouth and the music started playing again. Trey reached out, and McGee almost choked as Abby's hand fell from his and took Trey's instead. His chest tightened as his fingertips lost the touch of her body and she was taken away from him, into the ongoing movement of the surrounding crowd.

McGee was left alone, his fingers cold from the loss of her warm body. His feet stayed still as the steady beat of the music droned on, and his arms slung loosely at his side. His face, which only a few seconds ago had displayed the happiest grin he had ever felt, was slack and gaunt, and his eyes were eerily dull; the smallest amount of moisture pooling along the rims of his eyes. Abby had left him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

McGee eyed them dancing from the side of the hall, the lush velvet cushioning of the mahogany chair doing nothing to abate his bad mood. He still didn't know who the hell the guy was. He definitely had a hold over Abby; McGee couldn't shake the image of her expression when they had met both times. Each time that identical, void but full of emotion face made McGee want to scoop her up and hold her until she was okay again.

And it hurt. It really hurt that Abby had just dropped him to go off with this guy. Abby had invited him to this ball; only to watch her swan off with someone else. How could she be so cruel? She knew how he felt about her. How could she do this to him?

McGee watched intently as Trey took Abby around the dance floor. It was hard to keep track of them through the bustling people, but every time he saw them, she still had that look on her face. Like she was in a spell; one she wanted to leave but couldn't. He had never felt so helpless in his life; there must be something he could do to help her.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Huh?" McGee stammered, tearing his eyes momentarily from the dancing pair. He looked up at a lady dressed solely in black, with the exception of a dark scarlet lipstick applied smoothly to a full set of boasting lips. McGee's eyes flicked back to the dancefloor and his mind set in motion. He stood up quickly and grabbed the girl who had just offered the dance and swirled her onto the dance floor. The woman in his hold didn't mutter a word as he swept her across the floor with as much elegancy as he had Abby before. They weaved their way closer to where Abby and Trey were dancing. McGee's hands flexed within the woman's grasp as he watched Trey take Abby around the room. They eventually caught up and McGee kept far enough away to be undetected, but close enough to hear the words being said; except there weren't any. Trey and Abby were dancing in silence. McGee watched as they stared into each others eyes; with each turn his blood boiled more and more as he longed to pry her from ihim/i.

Again the music started to slow as the song came to an end, and McGee knew what was coming. He couldn't let it happen, he just couldn't. Body overtook mind as he saw Trey lean in towards Abby; Abby didn't move an inch; not nearer to him, but not further either. McGee swang with full force round in a circle towards Abby and Trey; he was so close. At the last second, as Trey's lips were millimeters from Abby's, McGee feigned a tumble and crashed into them. All four of them crashed to the floor.

Cries went out as nearby couples were knocked off balance; however, none of them fell to the floor as they had done. McGee looked over at Abby, whose expression had changed to a look of anger. McGee couldn't help but feel slightly pleased; anything but the look she had had before. Abby scowled at McGee as she picked herself up off the floor. McGee offered her a hand that she ignored, choosing instead to make her own way up. Trey made it up first, followed by Abby and then McGee. The other woman stayed on the floor, raising an arm towards to McGee; an arm that McGee ignored. Abby and McGee stared at each other; Abby in anger and McGee in apology. The woman swayed her arm towards Abby but was still ignored. She scowled from the floor as she realized she would get no help and started to pick herself up. She was helped however, by a passing stranger who continued on to ask her to dance. With one last unthankful glance in McGee's direction, she made her way off with the fellow who had helped her up.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Abby asked, the anger still evident in her voice.

McGee didn't answer but he didn't have to; his face said it all.

"I can't believe you would…" Abby backed away from McGee, the tears coming fast.

"Abby, I…"

Abby looked from McGee to Trey who had done nothing to stop her leaving and turned. She fled from the floor, making her way to the large stairway at the opposite end of the hall that they had entered through. McGee watched as Abby took the stairs two at a time, her hands wiping the tears from her face. McGee's stomach lurched for the second time that night. How could he have done that? It was childish; he should have trusted Abby.

McGee looked over to Trey who stared back; a distinct lack of emotion showed, as if it was no deal, no loss. He could swear he even saw the faintest trace of a shrug. That was it; something in McGee snapped and he raised his fist. He launched himself towards Trey who didn't move an inch. McGee almost made it before he felt a hand on his shoulder, which made him stop in his tracks. It was if the hand had had a calming influence on him and all his anger had gone. Aghast, McGee turned to find the man with no name they had met earlier. McGee swallowed hard as he realized he was going to be kicked out of the ball. How could he let this happen? Abby had invited him here and he had ruined the night for her and made a fool of himself. A deep red set in McGee's cheeks as, for the first time that night, he felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Sir…I…" McGee suddenly got the urge to stop talking and instead looked sullenly at the man in front of him. He must have looked so pathetic but he didn't care, he was so ashamed of how he had behaved tonight.

"Come with me," came the same voice as earlier, deep and husky.

McGee lowered his head as he followed the man across the floor to the bar. The man made a gesture for the rest of his entourage to disband, and motioned for McGee to sit down next to him. The woman from behind the bar came immediately with two large scotch on the rocks and placed them in front of the man and McGee.

"Drink; it will help," the man said.

McGee managed to down the glass in one, which was quickly replaced with a nod from the man towards the lady behind the bar. This one McGee took time with, watching the ice swirl in the glass as he played with it. The man watched this with interest, his eyes looking an unknowing McGee up and down. The man downed the rest of his drink and slammed it down on the bar. The woman went to pour more, but the man put his hand over the glass, pushing it away. McGee looked up at the distraction from noise of the glass being slammed down and let the drink settle in his glass.

The man leaned in towards McGee and talked in a low whisper; letting the first few words drag slightly, "So, you're new here."

McGee didn't really know how to talk to this man. There was something in the way that he looked him that was…well, McGee couldn't quite describe.

"Yes, I suppose I am," McGee answered.

The man took a minute to comprehend this before continuing, "I see you came with Miss Scuito…"

Something in that last statement that seemed like a question to McGee…one he didn't quite know how to answer. "Er…yes I did."

"Hmmmm." The man seemed to contemplate McGee's answer as he leaned back on the bar.

McGee felt a weird sense of confidence from the way this man was talking to him, and equally from the way he was looking at him. McGee surprised himself by asking the forbidden question, "What's your name?"

The man continued to look at McGee before answering, taking time with his answer, "Haven't you spoken to people here?"

Interesting, answering a question with a question. "Yes, but everybody is born with a name, you must have one…" McGee was surprising himself with the amount of confidence he seemed to have talking to this man.

Again, the man seemed to think over his answer. He leaned forwards again, this time closer to McGee and in the same husky whisper, said, "I'll tell you what; I'll tell you my name if you do some something for me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"What do you want me to do?" McGee asked, slightly unnerved.

"Just sit here and talk for a bit."

"Okay…"

"Good," he said with a smile, "then it's a deal."

"…Deal." Why did McGee feel like he had just sold his soul to the devil?

"I saw what you did tonight…"

"Oh," McGee's mood plummeted again, "I can't believe I let my temper get a hold of me; I didn't mean to go and punch that man. I never…"

"I didn't mean that. Believe me, I would have been the first to congratulate you on that…"

"You don't like him?"

"It's not quite that simple; mutual disrespect is a better description I would say…"

"Then why do you invite him? This is your party right?"

"Yes it is, but it's more complicated than that."

"How?"

"He's my brother."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Why do you still invite him, even if he is your brother…"

"Family reasons."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"You're not; don't worry."

"I was actually referring to you knocking into them."

"Oh, I'm not too proud of that either. I let my emotions get the better of me."

"I am happy that you did."

That was an odd statement. "Can I ask why?"

"Of course…erm…what's your name?"

"Tim."

"Yes, Tim." The man seemed to roll his name around a few times before completing it. "Yes, it suits you."

Again, McGee didn't really know how to answer, "Er, thanks."

The man smiled, showing a perfect set of white teeth, "No problem, Tim. You asked why I am happy?"

"Yes."

"For too long my brother has preyed on helpless women, knowing far too well that he is irresistible."

"Abby is not helpless, Sir."

"Enough with the 'Sir' if you please; I'm not that old," the man joked. "But yes, Miss Scuito is far from that. There was a time though, not so long ago, that he had her under his spell. In fact, if tonight is anything to go by…"

He had spiked McGee's interest now. "When? What happened?"

"Ah, so Miss Scuito hasn't told you…"

"No she hasn't…"

The man smiled and leaned against the bar, clearly enjoying the hold he had over McGee. He banged his fist on the bar and another glass came out of nowhere, the woman who placed it down promptly hurrying off again. The man took a long sip of his drink before continuing with the conversation.

"Has Miss Scuito told you of her previous visits to Ridgeway, Tim?"

"No, she hasn't…"

"Miss Scuito has been a total of four times to Ridgeway: once as a plus one, and the other three of her own accord. In fact, one of those three is with you beside her this very evening."

"Who was she a plus one of?"

"Ah, I like a man who gets straight to the point…" the man's eyes glistened as he eyed McGee, "and that is indeed the point. The first time she came, she was the plus one of my esteemed brother."

McGee's stomach lurched; he had been right, he was an ex. So Abby probably did invite him here to make him jealous.

"I could see she was completely infatuated with him the moment she had stepped through the door with him. A pity, she really was a sight to behold; a woman in her own right. It seemed wrong that my brother should turn her into another of ithem/i."

"Of who?"

"The collective of women he has pulled into his web, used and then disposed of."

"Disposed?" McGee's breath caught in his throat; what had he done to Abby?

"Well, I say disposed…you see, my dear brother is in the business of breaking hearts. He will pick up a woman, send her to the top of the world and then trade her for another. Women mean nothing to him. I have seen women sink to such despair after an encounter with my brother. I've even seen some…but that's neither here nor there. We are talking about dear Miss Scuito."

"Yes, what did he do to her?"

"Oh the usual; he found her at some other event, wooed her and brought her here. Her face lit up when she entered the room. You should have seen how many men she had at her feet from that moment on; of course, she saw none of them. She was completely my brother's. But the inevitable happened, as it always does. That night he found someone else to sate his lust. She walked in on the two of them."

The anger boiled inside McGee again; how could he have done that to her? His Abby.

"Calm, Tim."

McGee looked back up at the man; how did he know how he felt?

"I can see it in your eyes; he's not worth it."

"But he…"

"It's in the past, Tim. Forget it."

"How can I? He hurt her."

"It's her past, Tim. Not yours."

"But…"

"It's not your battle; and anyway, she's here in her own right now. Not as his other."

Something sprang from the back of McGee's mind, "Why was she so shocked to see him tonight?"

"This is the first time he has come since then. The last two years, he has found um…better things to do."

"Who did Abby bring the last two times?"

"That is none of yours or my concern, Tim." The man smiled, "I am only interested in what you can do to help her now."

"Help her now? I thought you said it was all in the past?"

"That night is, but not tonight."

"Then what can I do?"

"Go and talk to her."

"I don't know where she is…she ran off."

"I know where you can find her. I will tell you if you make me a promise."

Great, another promise. "What do you want me to do?"

"Take pride in yourself, Tim. I watched you while you were dancing; you were confident, strong. Then other times you seem less so. You have turned a lot of heads tonight, Tim. Including if I have to say, my own. Don't let the words of others get you down. You are quite a man, Tim. I am only saddened that you are not mine."

McGee didn't now how to react; he had never had a man come on to him before…even with a woman it could be…awkward.

"Don't worry, Tim. I will not make this any more awkward for you. I can see that your heart lies with Miss Scuito, and it is well placed. You'll find her upstairs; take the third door on the left and go through the room. She'll be on the adjoining balcony."

McGee stood up and went to leave, before he remembered, "You said you'd tell me your name…"

The man smiled, "I did, didn't I. Well I suppose I shouldn't disappoint." He stood up and walked towards McGee. Placing one hand on the underneath of his chin, the man leaned up and put his mouth to McGee's ear. McGee straightened and tensed under his touch. He felt the man smile as he whispered into McGee's ear, his warm breath tickling down his neck. McGee smiled as he heard the name, and he felt the man pull away beside him and laugh gently.

"Now do you see why I don't tell people my name?"

"I suppose," laughed McGee.

"Then I have your discretion?"

"I will not tell a soul."

"Even Miss Scuito?"

"Even Abby."

They both smiled and McGee reached out his hand.

"That's not necessary, Tim. Just promise you will make it next year."

"Abby might not invite me."

"Oh, not as Miss Scuito's plus one. You will receive your own invitation."

"Thank you," McGee said, slightly bewildered at such an offer.

"My pleasure."

McGee smiled as he backed away and headed through the crowd towards the stairs, shaking himself as he thought about what had just been the weirdest encounter of his life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

McGee reached the top of the stairs and looked down the corridor, his mind a blur with endless thoughts on what he would say to Abby. He walked slowly past the doors on the left hand side, counting in his head. Would Abby even want to speak to him? He had embarrassed her so much on the dance floor; maybe she wouldn't even want to see him. McGee passed the second door, only slightly perturbed by the multitude of noises coming from behind it; he was focused on one thing only.

McGee stood, his body against the third door; his forehead rested solidly on the dark wood, while his hands where placed evenly, fingers splayed, lower down on the door. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, calming himself. He felt his heart rate slow and, only when he was satisfied with himself, slowly opened the door.

The room he walked into was a large room. A four poster bed took up half the space, covered in lavish ruby velvets and scarlet drapes. The walls were lined with a shining gold, and ornate patterns trailed their way around the room. Only beautifully flickering light from the candles placed sporadically around lit the room. Shadows ran from here to there, as if the room was alive. McGee looked around the room in wonder, his mind in awe, as his eyes adjusted to the dull light. He realized now that there was a fireplace the other side of the room, giving a helping hand to the candles and warming the room. McGee walked over to it and raised his hands to the tickling heat from the flames. He skin tingled as he felt a soft breeze blow across the hairs on his arm. Turning his head to the side he noticed a curtain, billowing slightly in the mysterious draught. Somewhat unwillingly he moved away from the fire, slowly making his way towards the curtain. He reached it and with one string sweep, pulled it across. His eyes grew wide at what he saw.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Abby's voice came from the stone railing.

McGee's jaw hung slack as he shuffled forwards, his eyes stared upwards at the perfectly clear sky, each star twinkling with its own unique brightness. The moon shone high, its silver etherealness dancing in the dark background of the inky sky. Abby smiled as she watched McGee go through what she had done every night for the last 4 years.

"It really is something, don't you think?" Abby said. McGee nodded in silent agreement. "I come up here to think."

McGee tore his eyes away from the night sky to look upon Abby. He mentally head-slapped himself as he observed the dark trails of smudged liner mark the cheeks of the woman who stood before him. He walked over and picked up her hand from her side.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright, Tim." Abby smiled, "It's me who has to apologize."

"For what?"

"For leaving you to dance with him. I invited you here, as my date, only for you to watch me dance with someone else."

"Abby…"

"No don't, Tim. I need to say this. Trey once meant a great deal to me, perhaps too much…but the point is, I shouldn't have let him get to me like that. I am stronger than that, and I just let him…"

McGee moved closer to Abby and pulled her in to him. He rested his cheek against her hair, nestling deep into the musky aroma that spilled from her locks. "It's ok Abby,"

"But it isn't, is it? I let you down tonight."

"And I let you down. I should have trusted you."

"I would have let you down, Tim. If you hadn't knocked us down, I…I…"

"I watched you, Abbs. He was the one that moved towards you, he started it. Had he kissed you, you would have realized and pushed him away."

"But how do you know?"

"I know you, Abbs, and I do trust you."

"But I have turned you down before; I have hurt you before…"

"Not intentionally hurt me, you just weren't ready. I understood that. It hurt at the time but I got over it."

"You…you got over me?" Abby's voice trembled a little as McGee held her close.

McGee let out a small chuckle, "I could never do that, Abbs, but I got around it in my head. I was happy just watching you be happy."

"But what about when I was with other guys?"

"I'll admit each guy stung, but I put them out of my head. All that was important was that you were happy."

"Don't you realize, McGee? I'm only truly happy when I'm with you. I don't know why I pushed you away…I suppose it was a fear of being hurt. You were the first person since Trey that I had let myself feel this deeply for. If you hurt me…I don't think…"

"Abby! I would never hurt you, I just couldn't."

Abby looked up into McGee's eyes, "How can I be sure?"

"Nothing is for certain, but look at me. The eyes don't lie, Abbs. I love you with all of my heart; I always have. I could never hurt you."

Abby smiled as she looked deeper into McGee's eyes, "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel unwanted, Tim. The truth is that you are, especially by me. I just couldn't open myself up like that."

"Well how about now?"

"Now? Here?"

"Yes," McGee smiled, "how do you feel now?"

Abby hesitated before moving both hands up to McGee's face. She stroked his cheeks gently, her fingertips running over the smallest of stubble, soft but masculine.

"Timothy McGee," she began, her fingers moved to his lips, the smooth skin caressing her, "I love you."

McGee couldn't help but grin. She had said it! She had finally said the words he had been longing to hear since the day they had met. Could it be true?

"Say it again,"

Abby laughed, moving her hands to his neck. She stared into his eyes, deeper than she had before and repeated, "I love you. Now shut up and kiss me."

McGee smiled and his mouth raced to hers. They locked and McGee's kiss spilled onto her. She fought back, her lips strong, interlocking with his.

She pulled away slightly, only for a moment, "By the way, where did you learn to dance like that?"

McGee smiled secretly, "I've taken a few lessons…"

Abby raised her eyebrow in question, to which McGee replied by resuming the kiss. 'Some things are better left a mystery,' McGee thought happily to himself.

Droplets of water spilled from the sky, dampening the clothes that hugged their bodies. They pulled apart and laughed as they ducked for cover, running in towards the warmth of the room. For only a second, thoughts of how rain could fall from such a clear sky flitted through McGee's head, before dissipating as he raised his jacket over Abby in an attempt to keep her dry.

A man chuckled quietly as he watched them running and laughing, his deep husky voice rumbling as he did so. He congratulated himself on another job well done. His hand clasped the large metallic doorknob as he took one last look at the couple, now inside and embracing, and closed the door silently. He smiled and whistled quietly to himself as made his way down the hall back to the stairs, content that he had at least brought some happiness to the lives of others.


End file.
